


겨우살이나무 아래서

by howweusedtobe



Series: It’s all in the past now [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Merry Christmas, Underage Kissing, Underage! John Marston, Unrequited Love, kissing under the mistletoe
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: Today’s Christmas. Everyone is celebrating except John who was dumped by Arthur a few months ago. Wasting his time in loneliness, John asks Arthur if kissing him is okay since they are both standing under the mistletoe."키스해달라고 말하면 키스해줄거야?""이 주제에 대해선 이미 합의를 봤다고 생각했는데.""내가 널 좋아해서가 아니야. 내가 겨우살이 아래에 있고, 네가 방금 이 밑으로 들어왔으니까 우리는 키스해야 한다고 하면, 해줄거야?""문제를 지금 이상으로 복잡하게 만들려 들지 마.""그럴 일이 있나? 우린 우연히 여기 서있었을 뿐인데."





	겨우살이나무 아래서

**Author's Note:**

> 전 시리즈하고는 느슨하게 이어져서 일부 서술이 일치하지 않을 수도 있습니다.

크리스마스다운 크리스마스는 몇 년만이라고들 했다. 확실히 존이 느끼기에도 그랬다. 작년에는 십이월 초에 망쳐버린 일때문에 도망만 다니다가 신년이 되고 나서야 크리스마스가 지나가버렸었다는 걸 깨달았었고, 제작년에는 캠프 안에서 사소한 전염병이 돌아 다들 캐롤같은 건 부를 힘도 없이 시체처럼 기어다녔다. 그 전 해에는 하필 크리스마스를 앞두고 아서가 메리와 깨지는 바람에 다들 눈치를 보느라 연휴같은 건 챙길 엄두도 내지 못했었다. 그런데 올해는 이렇다 할 일도 없는데다 크리스마스라고 적당히 기분 좋을 정도로만 뭉쳐 놀기에 좋은 눈이 내리고, 근처에는 제법 규모있는 마을까지 있으니 이것보다 더 연말을 알차게 보낼 수는 없었다. 더치며 호제아를 필두로 한 한무리의 어른들은 초저녁부터 술집에 술을 들이키러 어깨동무를 하고 갔다. 캠프를 따라다니는 여자들은 여자들끼리 뭔가 일이 있다며 사라졌다. 화기애애한 하루였다. 아마 어른들은 새벽에 캠프로 돌아와서도 자지 않고 모닥불 앞에 둘러앉아 링댕두 따위의 노래를 부르며 밤을 지새울 테지. 차라리 눈을 감았다 뜨니 날이 사흘은 지나있었으면 좋겠다며, 비참한 소원을 비는 사람은 존 뿐이었다. 

캠프 안에는 존과, 존을 혼자 남겨둘 수 없어 감시역으로 남은 그림셔 아주머니밖에 남아있지 않았다. 메리가 인생에서 영영 사라진 이래 이런 날 존을 돌보는 일은 아서가 맡고 있었는데, 올해 아서는 크리스마스 이브부터 다녀올 곳이 있다며 사라져 아직까지도 나타나지 않고 있었던 것이다. 그럴만도 했다. 제작년마냥 아무렇지도 않게 같은 텐트를 쓰고 같이 부둥켜안고서 고열로 끙끙 앓기에는, 존과 아서 사이에 일이 있었던 것이다. 존은 사랑을 고백했다 대차게 거절당했고, 그 뒤로 아서는 결코 이전처럼 친근하게 굴지 않았다. 그렇다고 냉담하게 남남처럼 대하는 것도 아니었지만, 더치의 의견을 빌리자면 '이제 존도 실연의 아픔을 알고 남자가 되었으니 어른으로 대접'해주기로 한 것 같았다. 존이 구체적으로 아서에게 차인 줄은 모르는 더치는 아서의 제안에 크게 웃으며 심지어 술집에 가기 전에 존에게 따로 위스키를 한잔 따라주기까지 했다. 그렇게 기를 쓰고 몰래 마셔보려다 번번이 걸려 혼쭐이 나곤 했던 술을 단번에 비우면서, 존은 재미를 보지 못했다. 쓰다. 마시는 법도 모르는 애송이라 그런 건지도 모르겠지만 쓰기만 하고 더럽게 맛이 없었다. 

_이런 게 어른이라면, 평생 어른 같은 건 하고 싶지 않아._

전에는 왜 술을 마시고, 입술을 부비고, 총을 쏘고 돈을 터는 일이 그렇게 멋있어보였던 걸까. 막상 해보니 별거 없던데. 그 중 실제로 해본 건 앞의 두 개 뿐이란 것을, 존은 애써 지워버렸다. 그리고 그 자리에 다른 생각을 끼워넣었다. 아마 상대가 아서였기에 그랬던 것 같다. 술을 따라주는 사람이 아서였다면, 입술을 맞대는 사람이 아서였다면, 같이 총을 쏘고 같이 돈을 터는 사람이 아서였다면, 어른은 참으로 재미지고 할만한 일이었으리라. 현실은 환상과 조금도 같지 않았다. 존이 보았고 잡고자 했던 것은 빙산의 일각 뿐이었는데, 물에 뛰어들고나서 실제로 본 것은 그 밑에 가라앉은 묵직한 나머지부분 뿐이었다. 그리고 수영이라곤 개헤엄도 치지 못하는 존은 그대로 머리끝까지 물에 파묻혀 죽어가고 있었다. 적어도 느끼기엔 그랬다. 맛도 모르고 단숨에 넘겨버린 술이라 취기가 빨리 도는지, 속이 좀 갑갑했고 존은 그림셔 아주머니에겐 말도 없이 캠프를 벗어났다. 

뭐 하나 웃을 일도 없는데 실실 웃음이 나왔다. 우스운 기분인 것 같지도 않았다. 발밑의 눈은 사각사각 소리를 냈다. 캠프 위치를 잘 잡았다고 해도 인적이 드문 산중이라 이쪽 눈을 밟은 사람은 존이 처음이었다. 발자국을 따라 눈길이 났다. 부츠 가죽을 뚫고 조금씩 냉기가 스며들었다. 발이 조금 시려웠다. 그와중에도 눈은 아주 조금씩 내리고 있었다. 길은 약한 취기가 도는 정신으로는 약간 버거울 정도로 경사가 져 있었다. 아마 평소였다면 대번에 내려갔을 길이리라. 발이 뭔지도 모르겠는 것에 걸려넘어질 뻔했다. 존은 반사적으로 옆의 나무를 붙잡았다. 확 내리앉은 심장의 박동을 느꼈다. 빠른 것도 같고, 느린 것도 같고, 모르겠다. 사실 옷을 입었을 때까지만 해도 밖을 돌아다닐 계획은 없었던지라, 장갑도 얇은 걸 끼고 있었고 손이 추위로 곱아들며 감각이 둔해졌다. 숨을 고르느라 후, 하고 숨을 토해내자 공기중에 새하얗게 입김이 꼈다. 예쁘다. 대체 뭐가 예쁜 건진 모르겠다. 어른은 이런 것도 예쁘게 느끼나보다. 존은 발로 눈을 대충 치우고는 주르륵, 미끄러져 나무 밑에 앉았다. 램프가 발에 채였다. 

_눈 위에 불이 붙으면, 예쁠까? 눈을 녹이고 걷잡을 수 없이 타오르는 게 아니라, 벽난로에 장작을 꽉꽉 채워넣고 지핀 불처럼 쌓인 눈 위에서 꺼지지 않고 조용히 타오른다면._ 존은 상상했다. 그 광경을 보려고 더치, 호제아, 그리고 많은 사람들이 삼삼오오 모여드는 것이다. 다같이 고요한 밤이나 징글벨을 부르고 나무 밑에 한아름 넘게 쌓인 선물을 푸른다. 나무는 색색의 종이와 장식을 가지마다 매달고서 반사광을 내며 반짝이리라. 그러한, 턱도 없는 상상을 하며 존은 고개를 치켜들어 하늘을 바라보았다. 눈이 내리는 날이라 구름이 껴 별로 보이는 건 없었다. 특이한 거라곤, 겨우살이가 둥지를 틀고 있었다. 

발치에 불이 있고 머리 위에는 겨우살이가 있으니까 얼추 분위기 정도는 맞는 건지도. 그래, 이런 것만 있으면 되는데 아서니 사람이니 하는 게 왜 필요할까? 존은 실실 웃으며, 스스로에게 덕담을 던졌다. 

"메리 크리스마스."

별 생각없이 던진 말인데, 의외로 받아주는 사람이 있었다. 

"그거 나한테 하는 말이야?"

그런 대로 상상이 실현되는 날인지도. 고개를 돌리기 전부터 알았지만, 저를 찾아온 사람은 아서였다. 존은 소리치고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다. 넌 너무 늦었다. 조금 전이었다면 나도 널 그리워했을테지만, 이제는 갖출 것을 다 갖추고 있어서 사람이 아쉽지 않다. 입밖에 내봐야 알아들을 사람도 자기 혼자뿐일터라, 말하는 대신 어깨만 으쓱하니 아서가 이쪽으로 다가왔다. 아서에게서도 술냄새가 났다. 얼마나 마신 것일지는, 아직 경험이 부족해 판단할 수가 없었다. 혀가 꼬이지 않았고 걸음이 똑바른 걸 보니 많이 마시지는 않은 것 같기도 했다. 그게 그렇게 중요할까? 어차피 아서가 뭘 어떻게 하고 살든, 더이상 존에게는 참견할 권리가 없었다. 어른이란 것은 그렇게 번거롭다. 왜 이렇게 술냄새가 나냐고, 징그러우니 저리 가라고 한마디만 하면 술술 풀릴 말을 꼬고 꼬고 또 혼자 꾹 눌러담아야 하는 것이다. 적어도 아서가 알려준 어른은 그랬다. 

"네가 들었다면, 그랬을지도."

"돌아가자, 수잔이 널 찾고 있어. 호제아가 먼저 왔는데 오늘이 가기 전에 축제라도 작게 하자고 준비하고 있으라고도 했어."

"난 이 자리가 제일 좋은데."

"이 구르면 목 부러지기 딱 좋은 비탈길이? 아서라, 입 돌아간다."

"벽난로하고 트리도 있어. 겨우살이 장식도 있고."

"존."

아서는 돌아와 존 앞에 섰다. 헛소리 말고 일어나라는 듯 팔을 내밀었다. 존이 들고 나온 램프는 이미 손에 들고 있었다. 그것으로 램프 두 개를 든 셈이 되어 아서는 대낮만큼은 아니어도 제법 밝게 보였다. 추위나 취기로 볼은 살짝 달아올랐고 벌써 잔주름이 지기 시작한 피부에는 옅게 명암이 졌다. 눈썹은 걱정으로 살짝 휘어 있었다. 

_너는 항상, 눈이 예뻤다. 파란 것도 같고 초록색인 것도 같아서 좋았다. 그냥 초록색이거나 그냥 파란색인 것보다는 그렇게 애매한 편이 좋았다. 어제는 전자가 좋았다가, 오늘은 후자가 더 잘어울렸다가 했다. 늘상 쓰고 다니는 까만 모자에는 둘 다 괜찮은 조합이었으므로 그날그날 기분좋게 고르기만 하면 됐다. 그러니 다른 것도 그렇게 고를 수 있었으면 좋겠다. 오늘은 어른스럽게 너와 친구의 대화를 나누었다가, 내일은 아이처럼 칭얼댈 수 있었으면 좋겠다._

더 자라서 완전한 어른이 되면 다시는 그런 생각을 꺼내지 못하겠지. 올해 이맘때쯤까지만 괜찮은 거라면, 오늘은 너에게 말해도 좋은 걸까. 

"키스해달라고 말하면 키스해줄거야?"

"이 주제에 대해선 이미 합의를 봤다고 생각했는데."

"내가 널 좋아해서가 아니야. 내가 겨우살이 아래에 있고, 네가 방금 이 밑으로 들어왔으니까 우리는 키스해야 한다고 하면, 해줄거야?"

"문제를 지금 이상으로 복잡하게 만들려 들지 마."

"그럴 일이 있나? 우린 우연히 여기 서있었을 뿐인데."

팔을 필요 이상으로 세게 잡았다. 약간 끌어당겼지만 아서를 넘어트리려는 게 아니라 반등해서 일어날 힘이 필요했을 뿐이었다. 아서와 마주선 존은, 어느새 제가 아서와 엇비슷할 정도로 키가 컸다는 것을 깨달았다. 아서의 눈은 겨울처럼 시렸다. 저를 빤히 쳐다보고 있었다. 아서가 내뱉은 숨은 하얗게 실체화되어 미세한 입자로 얼어붙었다. 남자답다고 하기엔 길고 풍성한 속눈썹이 깜빡였다. 모자엔 어느새 얇게 눈이 쌓였다. 계절에 맞는 두꺼운 장갑은 안정감이 있었다. 아서는 정말로, 코앞에 있었다. 존은 눈을 깜빡였다. 유일한 기회일 거라고 생각하며, 아마 뺨을 맞을 각오로 입술을 들이밀었다. 급하고, 요령이 없어서 시작도 하기 전에 숨부터 차올랐다. 존이 애원해마지않는 상대는 예상 외로 몸을 피하지 않았다. 그러나 이것이 그 이상의 거절이라는 것은 명확했다. 그저 물러나지만 않았을 뿐, 받은 것을 되돌려준다거나 그밖의 어떠한 좋아하는 반응도 보이지 않았기 때문이다. 그저, 불쌍해보이고 미안해서. 순전히 저의 욕심이었을 뿐인 입맞춤을 끝내고서 떨어져나올 때, 존은 고개를 살짝 떨구었다. 괜찮다고도, 괜찮지 않다고도 않는 아서의 시선이 무기질처럼 내리앉았다. 이제는 다 취한 것 같았다. 제 몸이 얼마나 차가운지 뼈저리게 느껴져 존은 덜덜 떨었다. 

"괜찮아. 너나 나나 살짝 취해서 그래."

그에 비하면 아서의 말은 온기로 가득했다. 아서는 체온을 나눠주기 위해 존의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀고, 얼어가는 존을 손이라도 녹이기 위해 한쪽 손은 제 코트 주머니속에 넣게 했다. 발에 감각이 없어서 둥둥 떠서 가고 있는 것 같기도 했다. 존은 멍한 기분으로 아서에게 매달렸다. 아서는, 아무렇지도 않은 모양이지. 해프닝일 뿐인 거지. 실수가 아니었으면 좋겠는데, 실수에 지나지 않아서 다행이었다. _이런 느낌을 뭐라고 설명해야 좋을까? 남의 호의 뒤에 숨는 비겁함._ 개의치 않은 듯 아서가 존을 잡아끌었다.

"이제 가자, 다들 기다리고 있대도."

느리게 캠프로 돌아갔는데, 길이 가팔랐다. 맞바람이 불었고 멀리서 희미하게, 이미 시작된 듯한 파티 소리가 들렸다. 웃음 소리, 노랫소리, 눈을 밟고서 뽀드득 뽀드득 돌아가는 소리.

**Author's Note:**

> 하하 꼭 크리스마스라고 커플로 이어지리란 법은 없지 암


End file.
